Peace At Last {the epilogue to Heero's Mistake}
by BrittanyRae
Summary: Heero died killing Tristram Malfice...or did he?
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. 

Eternity Part 1 

Written By BrittanyRae

Relena grinned as she watched Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei's faces get covered with cake and icing. Each was getting married and the three brides decided to make it a triple wedding. 

Wufei was marrying Amy Humong, a girl who lived next door to him when they were kids. She had medium length straight black hair and black eyes. Her favorite color was red. Most men drooled over her but now they usually got black eyes if Wufei caught them. As kids the two beat each other up but now they spent more time kissing. Amy also happened to be Relena's best friend. Thanks to Amy, Wufei had more respect for women and he was getting better at calling them by their names. 

Quatre was marrying Holly Une, Lady Une's little sister. Holly was Heero and Hallie's cousin. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her three favorite things in the world were shopping, the color pink, and Quatre. She was a little clumsy and ditzy but Quatre loved her just the same. She had a tendency to break the washing machine too. 

As for Trowa, he was marrying Hallie- Heero's little sister. It took a little work to get Trowa to propose. The gang had to convince him that he hadn't destroyed his heart and that was easier said than done. 

The wedding was held in Relena's garden. When it was time to cut the cake the girls thought it would be funny to smash the cake into the grooms' faces. Relena smiled sadly as she watched Jade chase Lena around the garden,

"Omae o' Korosu! Give me back my Wing Zero action figure!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Jade was growing up to look just like Heero. He had the same Prussian blue eyes, the same impossible to tame dark brown hair, the same death glare, and the same worn out death threats, which were directed mostly to his sister. Lena was the spitting image of Relena. Just yesterday had been the twins' third birthday- and that made it three years after Heero's death. 

Relena fought to keep from crying.

"Mommy hide me!" shrieked Lena who was still holding the Wing Zero toy hostage.

"Caught you! Now give it back!" Jade yelled.

"Never!"

"Oh really?" 

Jade started tickling his sister until she was laughing so hard she cried. Relena laughed at the twosome's antics. 

"Hey are two behaving for your mother?" asked a playful voice.

"Uncle Duo!" The two ran over to Duo and wrapped their arms around his legs,

"Did you bring us any candy?"

"Sure did!" and he presented a lollypop to each of them.

Lena and Jade ran off to play with their cousin's. Duo grinned,

"Those two sure are a handful!"

"Yep!" Relena laughed.

"I still can't believe that Wu-man's actually getting married- much less that it's his childhood rival he's marrying."

"Yeah, Trowa and Quatre are best friends and their wives are cousins- talk about a coincidence!"

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and their brides came over to join the group.

"Maxwell don't give Relena a headache- that's the last thing she needs." Wufei teased.

"What are you two chatting about anyway?" Hilde said as she joined the group.

"The kids." Relena answered.

"They're getting so big!" Holly exclaimed as the two ran past her.

The partying lasted until midnight when everyone finally went to bed. Everyone stayed in Relena's house, after all, there was plenty of room. Relena climbed into bed frowning- she still hated being alone at night. Relena stared out the window at the stars until she fell asleep. Miles away a man with intense Prussian blue eyes and unruly dark brown hair was also staring at the same stars.

Author's Note: Okay if you still want to you can flame me for what happened at the end of Heero's Mistake. In case you didn't get the hint- HEERO IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I couldn't just _kill_him! Well hope you enjoy this it is the sequel to Heero's Mistake. That's about it! Thanks a million! Remember-

Visit me at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: *sung to the tune of Just Communication*

Disclaimer: *sung to the tune of Just Communication*

Gundam Wing, I do not own you.

All other characters, Belong to me.

I hope that you, truly do enjoy,

the fanfic that you, are about, to read.

Eternity Part 2 

Written By BrittanyRae

Heero sat along the coast of a windy beach and stared up at the stars. He'd spent the last three years on a fine line between life and death. Only Doctor S and the other mad scientists knew he was alive. Luckily for Heero, Tristram did live on L3 and not far from Doctor S's laboratory either. Heero just managed to drag himself there before he slipped into a coma. For the next three years the scientists who had trained him to be practically invincible were trying to keep him alive. After three years Heero was awake again.

He stood up and brushed the sand off of him. Then, turning his back toward the beach, he headed for his jeep. Nothing was going to stop him from completing his most recent mission- get home to Relena.

Three weeks later Jade and Lena were playing tag in the yard when a strange car pulled up the driveway. The two kids watched curiously as the car parked and a man they'd never seen before stepped out. Millardo had had every picture of Heero removed from sight upon Heero's death so they didn't know who this man was.

"He looks just like you Jade!" whispered Lena.

"I know!" Jade hissed back.

The two stood up, the grass from the yard clinging to their clothes and in their hair. They watched as the man walked towards them and the house.

"Mommy said to tell her if we saw any strangers come to the house!" whispered Lena.

"Right!"

The two kids ran to the door and opened it slamming it behind them. 

"Mommy, Mommy!" they yelled as they ran into the living room.

"What is it?" asked Relena worriedly looking at her kids.

"There's a stranger man heading towards here fast!" Jade panted.

"And he looks just like Jade, mommy, he does!" Lena blurted.

Relena's heart skipped a beat and she stood up and walked quickly to the door. Just as she got there the doorbell rang and Relena opened it. There stood Heero alive and well with no scars to indicate that he'd been in an explosion only three years ago. Relena gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Heero just looked at her. Finally Relena found her voice,

"I thought you were dead." Her voice was barley audible and tears of joy were beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"No I'm alive and I'm here for good. I'm sorry for everything Relena."

Recovering from shock Relena kissed Heero like she hadn't done in years. Then letting him into the house she turned towards Jade and Lena who were staring in wonder.

"Jade, Lena this is you father."

Then turning toward Heero she said,

"These are your kids."

Author's Note: The End! Well that's it for this fic. Don't worry I'll write more *ducks rotten vegetables flying towards her* HeeHee! Anyway Thanks for all the reviews I got for this and for Heero's Mistake. I know it got a little sappy there at the end but I couldn't help it. I also know that this was really short but hey, Heero's back! Keep a look out for my next fic! Thanks everyone! Remember…

Visit me at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email met at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

And anxiously await the different Gundams that Cartoon Network is rumored to be airing soon. If they don't I'll continue boycotting and emailing them (I'm a red head with a temper to match what do you expect?)! Thanks everyone! 

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



End file.
